Don't Take The Deal
by Before-It-Turns-Into-a-Pumpkin
Summary: Three years ago, they were merely kids playing near a shack filled of toys, shirts and fake exhibits. Three years later they've grown up and have gone back to that shack to make new memories, but after an accident the two of them end up lost in the woods looking for a way home again. There are warnings of them. Warnings saying: Don't Take the Deal.
1. We're Back

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting but since its the New Year let's start New too! So have a new story! I have recently made a wattpad and I have posted this same story there too. I made wattpad to make my own stories and not fan fiction but the I said: Well who cares! if you wanna go follow me there link is in my description.

Fave, review and follow, Happy Readings!

* * *

The sunrays sprayed across the sky, leaving oranges and reds in there marks. It was early evening and they were stuck in the car for another twenty minutes or so. "Hey you want some of my oatmeal?" asked a voice that sat beside a skinny raven clothed girl. Her brown hair short and simple, eyes dark as coal and nose red as an apple. "Jenny how many times have I told you, it's ice cream not oatmeal. Stop doing that!" the raven clothed girl said in a bit of annoyance. Her little sister had this habit of switching names of foods that looked somewhat similar whenever she would mash them, this annoyed the older one for some particular reason. The younger one giggled and sniffed her ice cream, her similar red nose twitching during the process, she was only seven years old and she was rather odd. Brown hair was tied up in a braid, she wore a red sweater with a black shirt underneath with a cartoon logo, her faded blue jeans clung to her chubby legs. Her red covered feet swung and her shoelaces clicked together seeing as they were loose.

"Hey JonJon, can we play when we get there?" she asked another question. The older who was called that ridiculous nickname sighed "Play what exactly?" she responded and crossed her skinny legs waiting for the younger one to answer with a weird answer. "I want to play by the shack." Jenny's coal eyes shined as she looked back at the older one. Hoping that she would say yes.

"Fine."

Jenny squealed and JonJon sighed and slumped her head against the window. She brought her eyes up when she noticed the giant water tower with the words.

"Gravity Falls.."

Just a little while later they made it back to there summer home, their mother went inside to cook and their older brother went too, for a nap. The two girls went into town in search for the shop they used to go to when they were younger. They hadn't been here for three years, JonJon was only eleven at that time, her sister was at least five or four and her brother fifteen. But now JonJon was in her freshman year, and those last three years changed her. Changed her to the raven clothed girl she is today.

"We're going to see Mr. Stan~! Mr. Stan~!" chimed her little sister as she swung her hand with her older sister. And if she were cheerful enough around her sister she would sing along but she didn't, she instead enjoyed the little singing her little sister did. Not that it was the best, it just made the older one more content with her life.

She began humming until they reached the little shack, "Jenny, you need to be on your best behavior 'kay? Don't touch anything unless it has a price on it because Mr. Stan doesn't like it and knowing you. You'll touch anything." she nodded obediently and saluted "Yes sir!" JonJon smiled and patted her head. "Good job soldier."

And after all these years, she finally felt that familiar doorknob in her hands again.

* * *

Make sure to follow my personal tumblr that is currently inactive because I have nothing to do on there. But I want to start taking requests of little drabbles so go follow me if you wanna link is in my description!


	2. Have I Caught Your Eye Yet?

I made this chapter earlier so that's why its here so quick. I am planning to make this at least 10 chapters long, depending if I get new ideas along the way. Anyways Follow, Favorite Review! Happy Reading!

And don't forget to check out my wattpad and new tumblr account. I am planning on being very active on my tumblr if I get any requests or followers. Links are in my description!

* * *

The door creaked as it was pushed open there were kids aweing at this huge corn unicorn "And here's our eye catcher, the Sascrotch!" that's a weird name for a gorilla in underwear. JonJon patted Jenny's back, a way to tell her to walk inside the shack. Coal eyes examined the room, nothing had actually changed just some new exhibits were placed. "Do you think Soos is still here?" Jenny asked curiously as she examined a new exhibit in the room. It was a monkey with horns and wings. "Most likely, maybe he's cleaning somewhere upstairs." JonJon said, that's when an idea creeped up her spine into her mind.

"Remember how I said to be on your best behavior?" Jenny hummed in response and JonJon grinned "Screw it now." they both headed towards the group of tourist's and stayed way in the back. "What's this?" Jenny said and began to poke a lion statue with a tail and eagle legs. Feathers sprouting from its neck. JonJon strayed off a little and began touching another exhibit, it was a goat with a bird beak and snake for eyes. "Touch~!"

The old man with the red fez turned with his cane in hand. "No touching!" he said sternly and the two sisters hopped right back together like glue. They saluted and spoke with huffed voices "Yes Sir!" the old man turned back, his eyes wandering on them for a little while longer "Now this one is new, we found it just a little while ago!" the two weren't exactly paying attention seeing as they almost were near the gift shop. Now it was time to mess with the old man a bit. They ran past the geezer nearly making him trip over, he turned and yelled "You brats!" he turned back to the tourists with a smile and continued on speaking.

"I don't think he remembers us yet." JonJon mumbled and looked around the gift shop area, she spotted two kids younger than her but older than her sister. One had a white blue hat with a pinetree and he had his nose stuck into a book with a number 3 on it. The other was a girl, she wore a blue sweater with a unicorn on it, she had braces and her brown hair was out. She was tapping a jar of blinking eyeballs. After getting a better look at the two JonJon realized they were twins. There was a cashier girl, she was pretty. Red hair matched perfectly with her pale freckled skin, she was tall and seemed rather chill.

"Look what I found!" whispered her younger sister. JonJon looked down and noticed the small water guns she had found. "Can I use them?" she asked and JonJon walked away, a sign to tell her 'yes but I didn't see ya..'

Jenny ran out and not even five seconds later, JonJon heard groans and yells. The water has been set free. JonJon walked around and gift shop and looked back at the people she examined earlier, they weren't paying attention at all so she pocketed a key charm, a necklace with a jem stone and some other "valuables" into her large cardigan pockets. But to be seen as a customer you might as well buy something worth it. So she grabbed two things, a hat just like the boys, only in a black design and a beanie with the pine tree logo on the side. She went up to the cashier girl and watched her push some buttons on the cashier. The redhead smiled as she gave her a bag. JonJon blushed slightly and smiled back and ran out.

Only to come back in with an old man holding their ears. "Hey! This is child abuse!" Jenny yelled and JonJon sighed with an eye roll. "I had a feeling I knew you two little brats. Why are you here?" Stan asked with a frown on his face. Although he did look angry he was secretly happy that these to pests were here. "We came back for the summer Grunkle Stan! Didn't you miss us?" JonJon grinned and held her ear when the old man finally let go of it. The two girls stared up at the old man and he stared down at them. The rest of the people in the room were confused as to why nothing was being said.

Stan groaned and smiled lightly, he brought both of his hands to their heads, he ruffled their hair and patted their shoulders in a gentle gesture.

"And if you're gonna steal, do it right." He reached into her pockets and took the jewelry out.

* * *

"No way!"

"Yea! That's not all, but this is the toughest one we've had to deal with!" Dipper, was the boys name with the book. He was twelve, and so was his sister. Dipper had told JonJon about his adventures during this summer and it was incredible how this kid had more of a life than her. At the moment he was showing her this weird triangle with a top hat and one eye he explained that if you should ever encounter him to immediately run and stay away. JonJom being a strong believer of the supernatural nodded.

Jenny was with Mabel, they had been making sweaters actually. Though, Jenny had no experience with sewing or knitting or anything really. But somehow she was making a perfectly good sweater with Mabel, they had been talking all afternoon. The sun wasn't even out anymore, it was pretty late but no one seemed to have realized. Well except for their mother who was rather furious with both her daughters.

"Thank you Mr. Pines, I apologize if my daughters have caused any troubles." Stan ended up lying and saying that everything was fine. He patted their heads and told them his goodbyes Mabel and Dipper doing the same by waving.

They settled themselves into the car, her mother started the car up and began driving. "Honestly you two just never seem to listen to me! I said be back before dinner goes to waste! But of course you both didn't list..!" JonJon drowned her voice out because she knew how this went. She'd yell, she'd ignore them and fume in her room and then she'd give them their unwasted dinner and would pat their heads and leave. As her mother continued to rant Jenny was blowing bubbles from a half empty bottle she found under the seat and JonJon looked out the window and something bright caught her eye.

_**And it seems that she caught its eye too**_.


End file.
